Yūkyū no Kaze Densetsu: Final Fantasy III Yori
Yuukyuu no Kaze Densetsu: Final Fantasy III Yori, ou Final Fantasy III: A Lenda do Vento Eterno em português, é um mangá baseado na versão original para NES de Final Fantasy III, publicado em 1991 por Kadokawa Shoten. O mangá foi escrito por Kenji Terada, escritor de cenários do jogo, e desenhado por Yuu Kinutani. De 1991 a 1992, a revista de jogos da Kadokawa Shoten, Maru Katsu Famicom (マル勝ファミコン), publicou Legend of the Eternal Wind. Posteriormente foram juntados em três tankōbon sob o logo: Legend of the Eternal Wind 1, from Final Fantasy III, Legend of the Eternal Wind 2, from Final Fantasy III, e Legend of the Eternal Wind 3, from Final Fantasy III. Até 2012, esta publicação não foi traduzido para o Inglês ou qualquer outra língua por qualquer Square Enix ou grupos de fãs. Enredo O mangá narra os acontecimentos do jogo original e, nomeia os Guerreiros da Luz diferente do remake para DS (no jogo original os protagonistas são genéricos e não têm nomes ou personalidades): Muuchi (ムウチ), Doug (ダグ), J. Bowie (J・ボウイ), e Melfi (メルフィ, a única mulher no grupo). O mangá é uma releitura dramatizada das batalhas no jogo original, mostrando cenas de ação. Ele também detalha os personagens e o mundo circundante com muito mais detalhes do que o jogo de NES jamais poderia. Esta versão da história é consideravelmente mais sombria do que o descrito em tanto na de NES quanto na de DS, apresentando destruição em larga escala, as cenas de horror, e nudez. Embora ele cobre os mesmos eventos que o jogo, muitos dos eventos são alterados e a maioria dos calabouços e seus chefes não aparecem nesta versão. Volume 1 apresenta os quatro guerreiros da luz que vem em conjunto depois de encontrar um cristal. Eles lutam Land Turtle e Djinn, junto de Sara Altney e Cid Haze. Volume 2 apresenta os heróis que lutam contra um ataque de um monstro que devora a árvore gigante Melfi. Melfi é capaz de escapar e juntar-se com ao frupo, que viajam para o palácio de Hein para lutarem com ele. Volume 3 apresenta a conclusão da batalha contra Hein e seus asseclas, com o grupo vitorioso depois de uma luta difícil. No entanto, o mundo continua a estar sob ataque, desta vez um demônio sombrio vindo das entranhas do planeta. Unei e Doga aparecem e dão ao grupo sua ajuda. Com o seu apoio, eles são capazes de derrotar esta ameaça final e mais perigosa, e o mundo está salvo. Com sua jornada longa, o grupo se divide para continuar em novas aventuras. Galeria File:FFIII Manga Cover Vol 2.jpg|Capa do Volume 2. File:FFIII Manga Vol 3 Cover.jpg|Capa do Volume 3. File:FFIII Manga Main Characters.jpg|Personagens principais. File:FFIII Manga Party Color.jpg|Personagens principais coloridos. File:FFIII Manga Character Warrior.jpg|Muuchi. File:FFIII Manga Character Kid.jpg|Doug. File:FFIII Manga Character Sad Dude.jpg|J.Bowie. File:FFFIII Manga Crystal Color.jpg|Cristal. File:FFIII Manga Character Girl.jpg|Melfi. File:FFIII Manga Fanservice.jpg|Fanservice. File:FFIII Manga Land Turtle.jpg|Batalha com a Land Turtle. File:FFIII Manga Airship.jpg|Nave de Cid Haze. File:FFIII Manga Airship Color.jpg|Nave colorida. File:FFIII Manga Tree Monster.jpg|Árvore Monstros. File:FFIII Manga Melfi Melts.jpg|Cena de Horror. File:FFIII Manga Chest Monster.jpg|Cena de Horror. File:FFIII Manga Final Boss.jpg|Batalha final. File:FFIII Manga Shiva(-).jpg|Outro vilão. File:FFIII Manga Chocobo Comic 1.jpg|Joke Chocobo Comic. en:Yuukyuu no Kaze Densetsu: Final Fantasy III Yori Categoria:Final Fantasy III Categoria:Mangás